The present invention relates to a ternary catalyst employed in various chemical reactions, especially employed as an electrocatalyst of a fuel cell.
A carbon catalyst supported with electrode material composed of element platinum has been widely employed as an electrocatalyst of anode of a fuel cell.
However, such reformed gas as liquefied natural gas (LNG) is employed as anode gas of a fuel cell, which contains carbon monoxide (CO).
Platinum is likely to absorb the carbon monoxide gas which results in considerable poisoning at a lower temperature.
In order to avoid the poisoning, the fuel cell is operated at a temperature of not less than 190.degree. C. to minimize the influence of the carbon monoxide.
In this type of fuel cell having the element platinum catalyst, a reaction takes place at a higher temperature than it requires for minimizing the influence of the carbon monoxide so that various unfavorable operation conditions are compelled which are inevitably accompanied in the high temperature reaction. Further, the poisoning cannot be fully avoided even in the above conditions to invite the polarization which lowers the electrode performance.
In another fuel cell employing a solid polymer electrolyte (SPE), a lower operation temperature is required because of the weak heat resistance of the electrolyte to inevitably create the poisoning of the platinum with the carbon monoxide.
Alloy catalysts such as a platinum-palladium catalyst and a platinum-ruthenium catalyst have been known which overcome the above problems.
However, the improvements by means of these catalysts are not satisfactory and the further improvements are requested.